When I See The Sky Above
by aicchan
Summary: My 2nd Fanfic ini emang rada sedih. bukannya ak benci ma gaaraSuka banget malahcuma aku mikir aja gimana reaksi naruto kalo Gaara mati benera. Hiks... Baca yaaaa


**_When I See the Sky Above_ **

**Chara: Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

_Cerita ini di buat bukan karena membenci Gaara. Hanya saja saya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto-Kun kalau Gaara benar-benar tewas dalam insiden Akatsuki._(ToT)_Cerita yang cukup sedih, kurasa, dan mencoba sedikit memasukkan perkembangan hubungan Naruto-Kun dan Hinata-Chan. Berhubung saya sudah tidak sabar menantikan perkembangan cerita dari '**NARUTO'**, saya coba untuk membuat alternatifnya hingga kepulangan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Let the story begin….___

Langit senja itu terlihat mendung memayungi Konoha Gakure dan menyapanya dengan gemuruh petir pertanda akan segera turun hujan. Di salah satu sudut desa ninja itu tampaklah seorang shinobi Chuunin berjalan sambil membawa sebuah payung dan kotak bento. Belum lagi di sampai ke tempat tujuannya, hujan yang memang sudah diperkirakan akhirnya turun. Dia berhenti sejenak dan membuka payung yang dia bawa. Setelah itu di kembali berjalan. Dalam waktu yang tidak lama, hujan langsung turun dengan begitu derasnya. Dengan mempercepat langkahnya, Chuunin itu akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuannya, sebuah area perumahan yang sederhana. Sambil mengibaskan bagian tubuhnya yang kebasahan, dia membuka salah satu pintu di tempat itu.

Ruangan yang dia masuki sangat gelap. Tidak berusaha menyalakan lampu, dia masuk dan menutup pintu itu dengan sangat pelan. Di tengah keremangan itu dia melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela. Dia meletakkan kotak bento di meja dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"…. Naruto." Ujarnya lirih pada pemuda berambut pirang itu, tapi tidak ada tanggapan, "Kau belum makan sejak tadi." Dia menepuk pundak pemuda itu lembut.

"…. Iruka-Sensei…." Naruto menyebut nama Chuunin itu pelan, nyaris berbisik, "…. Hujan…. Turun lagi…."

Iruka menyentuh kedua pundak Naruto, "Hujan tidak akan turun selamanya. Sebentar lagi juga akan berhenti…."

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca jendela, nafasnya membuat kaca bening itu mulai berembun. Iruka melihat bekas airmata di sudut mata pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu. Dia sadar kalau Naruto sedang menghadapi masa yang sulit setelah misi terakhirnya ke Suna beberapa hari yang lalu, dan dia juga mengerti tentang kemarahan dan kesedihan yang berkecamuk dalam hati Naruto.

"Aku bawakan bento untukmu, makanlah." Bujuk Iruka.

Naruto menggeleng, "—Aku sedang tidak lapar."

Iruka mengangguk, "Baiklah—akan ku tinggalkan kau sendiri. Tapi cobalah untuk makan walau sedikit." Katanya seraya melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Naruto, "Sampai besok." Iruka pun meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

Rinai hujan mengetuk kaca jendela dimana Naruto masih bersandar. Ketika hujan mulai sedikit mereda, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Terlintas dalam ingatannya dengan jelas, seakan baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu, wajah satu-satunya Jinchuuriki yang dia kenal. Satu-satunya sahabat yang memiliki garis nasib yang serupa…. Setitik airmata kembali jatuh dari pipinya saat dia kembali tersadar kalau saat ini—dia tidak akan pernah bisa, melihat wajah sahabatnya itu lagi…. Untuk selamanya….

Naruto memandang benda yang sejak tadi dia pegang. Sebuah pelindung kepala ninja, namun bukan miliknya, melainkan milik sahabatnya, "…. Gaara—" Sebuah nama meluncur dari bibirnya yang bergetar saat dia melihat lambang Suna Gakure yang terpahat di pelindung kepala itu.

Sesekali kilat menyambar dan menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga dan hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya. Namun seakan tidak peduli pada semua itu, Naruto tertidur dan memimpikan kenangan singkatnya di Suna…….



Matahari seakan masih enggan untuk memamerkan kilau cahayanya dan memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu yang masih menggantung di atas Konoha. Walau begitu, kegiatan para shinobi berlangsung seperti biasa.

Di sebuah jalan kecil dekat dengan gedung utama desa itu, tampak seorang Kunoichi berambut pink berdiri sendiri di bawah pohon. Sesekali dia membenahi pelindung kepala yang juga identitasnya sebagai seorang ninja, agar tidak terlepas. Tak lama datanglah seorang ninja dewasa mendekatinya.

"Hari ini kau cepat seperti biasa, Sakura." Sapa ninja itu.

"Selamat pagi, Yamato-Taichou." Sakura membungkuk pada Sensei barunya.

Yamato membalasnya, "Apa kau masih sendiri? Naruto dan Sai belum datang?"

"Iya. Tapi memang belum waktunya berkumpul kok. Masih ada waktu 10 menit lagi." Kata Sakura.

Yamato bersandar pada pagar kayu di jalan itu, "Ini misi pertamaku dengan kalian. Rasanya janggal mengingat aku terbiasa bekerja sendirian. Ku harap kita bisa melakukan yang terbaik."

Sakura menunduk, tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Lalu dikejauhan muncullah seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya yang santai, "Hai—selamat pagi semua." Sapanya dengan riang yang terlihat sekali bohongnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sai." Sapa Yamato.

Sakura mendelik marah melihat Sai senyum-senyum. Sambil memalingkan muka dia membalas sapaannya itu, "Pagi."

Sai tampaknya tidak peduli dengan sikap permusuhan yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. "Tinggal Naruto saja, ya?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa, walau sudah jelas jawabannya, "Di misi yang pertama saja sudah telat. Apa dia bisa di sebut sebagai ninja?"

"Jangan bicara hal buruk tentang Naruto, kau tidak kenal dia. Dan kau tidak berhak menilainya seperti itu. Lagipula masih ada waktu sebelum pembagian misi hari ini." Kata Sakura berang.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Sekarang kalian adalah tim, cobalah untuk akrab sedikit." Kata Yamato masih dengan bersandar.

"Huh—Tidak akan." Sakura menjauh dari Sai.

"Aku juga tidak mau akrab dengan cewek berdahi besar seperti dia." Kata Sai dengan senyum yang entah kenapa tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

Setengah mati Sakura menahan keinginannya untuk memukul Sai. Dan saat itu dia melihat Naruto di ujung jalan itu. Mendapat alasan untuk menjauh dari Sai, Sakura menyusul Naruto, "Selamat pagi."

Naruto, yang sejak tadi berjalan menunduk, memandang Sakura, "…. Pagi." Balasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"—Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura, "Wajahmu pucat."

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kurang tidur saja."

Sakura yang tahu benar apa yang Naruto rasakan, menyentuh lengan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "Jangan bersedih terus…. Gaara…. Dia juga tidak akan suka melihatmu yang seperti ini." Tangan Sakura meremas lengan jaket Naruto.

"…. Aku tahu itu." Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura dan menghampiri timnya yang baru.

Setelah seluruh anggota tim 7 yang baru berkumpul, mereka berempat masuk ke dalam gedung utama Konoha untuk menerima misi hari ini. Di perjalanan, mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa tim lain yang juga menunggu giliran untuk menerima tugas. Termasuk tim seangkatan Naruto dan Sakura, yaitu tim 8 yang terdiri dari Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino dan Hyuuga Hinata, yang mana ketiganya telah menjadi Chuunin namun masih sering melaksanakan misi bersama. Walau Sakura menghampiri mereka di depan ruang tugas para shinobi, Naruto memilih berdiri sendiri di dekat pintu masuk.

"Naruto—Masih seperti itu?" Tanya Kiba yang selalu saja bersama anjing besarnya Akamaru.

"…. Iya. Dia terus saja murung sejak kami kembali dari Suna." Kata Sakura dengan sedih.

"Aneh rasanya melihat dia yang biasanya selalu bikin ribut berubah drastis seperti itu." Lanjut Kiba.

Sakura memandang Naruto yang memang menjadi seperti bukan Naruto yang dia kenal dulu, "Iruka-Sensei meminta kita untuk membiarkannya menenangkan diri. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa—melihat dia terus saja begitu."

"Naruto-Kun…." Hinata, yang memang menyukai Naruto sejak dulu, ikut memandang sosok Naruto yang terus diam.

Kemudian satu per satu tim mulai dipanggil masuk untuk menerima misi. dan setelah menunggu ± 15 menit, tim 7 mendapat giliran. Di dalam, mereka berhadapan langsung dengan Hokage wanita pertama dalam sejarah Konoha, Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. Disamping kirinya duduk Iruka yang bertugas untuk memberikan petunjuk mengenai misi yang akan dilaksanakan.

Tsunade dan Iruka saling melempar pandang saat Naruto berdiri paling belakang dalam kelompok itu. Namun mereka memutuskan untuk diam dan memberi misi pada tim 7. Setelah Yamato menerima misi B+, tim 7 segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"…. Dia belum pulih rupanya." Kata Tsunade pada Iruka.

"Begitulah. Beberapa hari ini dia mengurung diri di rumah."

Tsunade menghela nafas berat, "Pukulan telak baginya, ya—"

Iruka tidak menjawab dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan misi-misi yang akan dibagikan pada tim yang lain.



Malam sudah meraja, dan sekali lagi hujan mengguyur Konoha. Tim 7 sudah kembali dari misi mereka hari itu. Dengan basah kuyub mereka kembali ke gedung utama. Segera mereka ke ruang kerja shinobi dan melaporkan kalau misi mereka sudah selesai.

"Misi kali ini selesai dengan cepat." Kata Tsunade begitu laporan tim 7 dia terima.

Sakura masih terus memandang Naruto. Misi kali ini sesungguhnya selesai dengan cepat karena aksi individual dari Naruto. Entah kenapa, dalam hati Sakura berpikir…. Konoha mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan yang luar biasa, namun kehilangan sebuah senyum yang berharga. Dia menggosok wajahnya yang basah, menyamarkan airmatanya yang hampir menetes.

"Baiklah—hari ini kerja kalian bagus. Aku harapkan yang terbaik juga untuk besok." Ujar Tsunade.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, Yamato dan Sai pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Umm—Naruto, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan ramen berdua? Kau mau 'kan?" Tawar Sakura.

Naruto mengerti maksud Sakura yang ingin menghiburnya, maka dia mengangguk, "Iya." Katanya.

Sakura tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu, ayo." Dia menarik tangan Naruto, "Hari ini biar aku yang traktir. Kau boleh makan sepuasnya."

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti langkah Sakura yang bersemangat. Kedai Ichiraku, langganan tetap Naruto tampak sepi malam itu. Sakura mendudukan Naruto di salah satu kursi kosong di kedai itu.

"Paman, tolong 2 porsi, ya?!" Seru Sakura pada penjual ramen. "Hujan begini makan ramen pasti enak, ya. Aku masih ingat dulu, kau merengek pada Kakashi Sensei agar kita makan ramen sama-sama habis pulang dari Nami no Kuni." Sakura tersenyum mengingatnya, "Kau ingat 'kan? Akhirnya kita berempat akhirnya makan disini dan kamu berlomba makan dengan Sasuke sampai kalian kekenyangan."

Naruto ikut tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu, "—Cuma waktu itu saja, aku bisa menang darinya." Naruto menerima mangkuk ramen yang sudah disajikan.

"Dalam hal makan ramen, kau memang tidak terkalahkan." Sakura memisah sumpitnya, "Selamat makan." Katanya sebelum dia memakan suapannya yang pertama, "Enaak."

Naruto merasa senang Sakura memperhatikannya sampai seperti ini. Tapi lubuk hatinya belum mampu menyembunyikan luka yang ia dapat. Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan Sakura hanya agar gadis itu tidak merasa khawatir padanya….

Setelah makan, Naruto mengantarkan Sakura pulang dan dia berjalan kembali ke rumahnya seorang diri. Saat di telah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa di sela bawah pintunya. Dia mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah rangkaian bunga-bunga kecil yang telah dikeringkan dan dimasukkan dalam wadah plastik yang terbungkus rapi. Tersemat sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan, "**_がんばってください_**-**Ganbatte** **Kudasai**-Bersemangatlah-" Tulisan tangan yang rapi.

Naruto membawa bungkusan kecil itu masuk ke rumahnya. Kemudian dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil terus memandangi benda di tangannya, "…. Kira-kira…. Dari siapa, ya?" Dia merebahkan dirinya dan mengeluarkan pelindung kepala milik Gaara dari saku jaketnya dan meletakkannya di sisinya. "Tidak ada namanya…. Apa kau tahu ini dari siapa?" Dia bicara seakan Gaara ada di hadapannya. Naruto memiringkan badannya dan menaruhnya di samping pelindung kepala.

"…. Aku bingung…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tahu aku tidak boleh begini, aku tahu ini salah…." Naruto memejamkan matanya seraya meletakkan tangannya di atas lambang Suna yang terpahat di lempeng besi pelindung kepala itu. "Baru saja aku mengira kalau aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Tapi ternyata…." Pegangannya pada pelindung itu makin kencang dan dia tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.



"Kau ingin izin 3 hari?" Tanya Tsunade ketika Naruto menemuinya di luar jadwal, "Untuk apa?"

"…. Aku ingin ke Suna. Besok…. Tepat sebulan…."

Tsunade mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto, "…. Aku tahu kau masih sedih. Tapi Konoha juga punya banyak misi yang harus diselesaikan." Kata Tsunade.

"Aku paham itu. Tapi kumohon…. Hanya tiga hari saja…. Izinkan aku menemuinya." Pintanya sekali lagi.

Tsunade tampak mengalami pergolakan batin. Sebagai wanita dia paham rasanya kehilangan, tapi sebagai Hokage, urusan desa adalah yang utama. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Katanya.

"Hokage-Sama, izinkan Naruto pergi." Kata Sakura yang juga ada di ruangan itu bersama Shizune, pengikut Tsunade yang paling setia, juga babi kesayangannya, Tonton.

"Tapi Sakura, jika dia pergi maka misi untuk tim 7 tidak akan bisa dilaksanakan." Ujar Shizune.

"BISA!" Sakura menjawab dengan segera, "Misi bisa dilaksanakan hanya dengan kami bertiga saja. Ku mohon Hokage-Sama, izinkan Naruto pergi."

"Sakura…." Naruto memandang teman karibnya itu. "…. Sudahlah—" Giliran Sakura yang mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Sudahlah kalau tidak bisa. Aku…. Tidak memaksa." Naruto membungkukkan badan pada Tsunade, "Permisi." Lalu dia pun meninggalkan ruangan khusus Hokage.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sakura kembali membujuk Tsunade agar mengizinkan Naruto pergi, "Ku mohon…. Hanya sekali ini saja…." Mata Sakura sudah mulai basah. "Sejak saat itu, Naruto jadi pendiam. Dia juga selalu tampak tidak bersemangat. Anda tidak mengenal dia, tapi aku sudah bersama dengannya sejak lama, sejak kami masih di akademi. Aku akui memang aku bukan teman yang baik untuknya, tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau Naruto yang sekarang—bukanlah Naruto yang kita kenal."

Baik Tsunade maupun Shizune, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dan hanya bisa mendengarkan Sakura.

"Ku rasa…. Mungkin…. Mungkin jika dia pergi ke Suna, dia akan bisa mengobati luka yang terus mengusiknya selama ini. Mungkin jika dia…. Bertemu Gaara sekali lagi…. Dia akan kembali…. Menjadi Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang penuh dengan keceriaannya…." Sakura menghapus airmatanya sebelum sempat mengalir, "…. Mohon—Sekali lagi dipikirkan…. Dia hanya meminta 3 hari…. Tidak lebih." Kemudian dia pun memberi salam sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Di sudut lain Konoha Gakure, terlihat sosok Naruto duduk di ayunan tua di sebuah taman yang menghadap ke gedung akademi. Tempat favoritnya sejak dia kecil. Banyak kenangan yang dia dapat di tempat itu, kenangan menyenangkan dan juga yang menyedihkan…. Diayunkannya pelan ayunan tua itu hingga menimbulkan suara derit besi yang sudah berkarat. Sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya sambil menggenggam erat benda yang selalu dia bawa kemana pun.

"…. Apa dulu—kau juga merasa hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan? Kesepian…. Merasa lebih baik mati daripada sendirian…." Naruto menghentikan ayunan itu, "…. Masih banyak hal yang ingin aku ketahui tentangmu. Masih terlalu banyak hingga aku merasa otakku tidak bisa berfikir hal yang lain selain pertanyaan untukmu…. Tapi rupanya—kau malah seenaknya pergi dan membuat pertanyaanku tidak terjawab."

Angin berhembus dan membuat beberapa helai daun gugur dari pohon tempat ayunan itu terpasang. Seseorang menghampiri Naruto yang terhanyut dalam kenangannya. Dia adalah Kakashi, mantan Jonin pembimbing Naruto di tim 7.

"Melamun sendiri lagi?"

Naruto terkejut dengan kehadiran Kakashi di sebelahnya, "…. Sensei."

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak mendengar suaramu." Kakashi mulai mengeluarkan buku kegemarannya dan membaca sambil duduk bersandar di batang pohon itu. "…. Ku dengar kau mengajukan permohonan untuk pergi ke Suna, apa itu benar?"

Naruto menunduk dan mulai menggerakkan ayunan itu lagi, "…. Iya. Tapi Tsunade-Dono tidak mengizinkan."

Kakashi melirik Naruto sebentar dan kembali membaca, "Sudah 1 bulan. Apa lagi yang kau cari disana?"

"…. Entahlah—mungkin hanya egoku saja. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi…."

"Memastikan apa? Sudah jelas—"

"Aku tahu dia memang sudah meninggal. Aku tahu itu." Suara Naruto sedikit terdengar meninggi, "Aku tahu itu, Sensei. Tapi…. Tapi…."

Kakashi berdiri dan menutup bukunya, lalu dia mengacak rambut Naruto, "Aku paham. Aku setuju-setuju saja kau pergi kalau kau yakin itu yang terbaik untukmu…." Dia berjalan menjauhi Naruto, "Aku akan coba membujuk Hokage. Kau tunggu saja disini."

"Sensei—"

Kakashi hanya melambai ringan pada Naruto sebelum dia menghilang dari pandangan.



"Syukurlah akhirnya Hokage-Sama mengizinkanmu pergi. Ternyata bujukan Kakashi Sensei berpengaruh juga, ya?!" Sakura terlihat senang menyampaikan kabar itu pada Naruto, "Jadi kau akan pergi sekarang?"

"…. Iya—secepatnya aku ingin sampai ke sana."

Sakura tersenyum melihat setitik semangat yang lama sudah tidak dia lihat dalam diri Naruto, "Kalau kau sampai disana, sampaikan salamku pada Temari-San dan Kankurou-San, ya. jangan lupa!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi."

"Hati-hati…."

Sakura melambai pada Naruto yang pulang ke rumahnya untuk berkemas dengan penuh semangat. Lalu Kunoichi itu membalikkan badan seraya memandang langit yang mulai terlihat cerah.

Sementara itu Naruto menaiki tangga menuju ke rumahnya dengan langkah bergegas, saat dia sampai ke atas, dia terkejut mendapati seorang Kunoichi di depan rumahnya.

"…. Hinata?"

Gadis berambut biru indigo itu terkejut melihat Naruto dan dengan cepat dia menaruh kedua tangannya di balik badan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku? Kau ada perlu denganku?"

Hinata terlihat panik dan bingung saat Naruto mendekatinya, "Unn—Itu…. aku…. Aku mau…." Hinata mundur perlahan.

Naruto memandang gadis pemalu itu dengan heran, "Apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik badanmu itu?"

"I—Ini…. Ini hanya…." Hinata menunduk dan memandang Naruto secara bergantian. Lalu dengan segenap tenaga dan juga keberanian yang dia punya, Hinata mengulurkan benda yang dia bawa, "Ini…. Untuk Naruto…." Katanya dengan gemetaran.

Naruto menerimanya, "Ini 'kan…." Dia mengenali benda itu sebagai rangkaian bunga kering yang selalu dia terima setiap minggu, "…. Jadi—kamu yang selalu mengirimi aku bunga ini?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Naruto memandang gadis itu cukup lama dan akhirnya dia bicara lagi, "—Terima kasih. Aku…. Entah kenapa benda ini seperti selalu aku nantikan kedatangannya. Seakan memberiku semangat. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang yang memberiku ini. Ternyata itu kamu."

Wajah Hinata seperti sanggup membakar apapun yang menyentuhnya, "…. Na—Naruto suka?"

"Sangat suka. Semuanya aku pajang di kamar. Kau mau lihat?"

"EH—Bo—Boleh?!"

"Tentu saja boleh. 'Kan kau yang buat." Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya yang terkunci, "Ayo masuk!"

Hinata tampak takjub karena dia diizinkan masuk ke dalam kamar orang yang sangat dia sukai, "Maaf mengganggu." Katanya sopan.

"Duduklah." Naruto menunjuk ke kursi. Dia sendiri menuju ke lemarinya dan mengeluarkan tas perginya dan mulai mengepak beberapa pakaian.

"Na—Naruto mau pergi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Aku akan ke Suna untuk 3 hari."

Hinata memandang ke sekeliling ruangan sederhana tempat dimana Naruto tinggal. Di dinding dekat jendela, dia melihat hasil karyanya tertempel rapi, itu membuatnya siap melayang tinggi. Lalu dia melihat deretan foto yang tidak beraturan. Foto tim 7 awal dan juga foto Naruto bersama Iruka.

"Aku—Setiap melihat rangkaian bunga darimu itu, merasa sangat terhibur. Aku jadi lebih sering berfikir kalau aku tidak boleh bersedih terus, aku harus semangat. Bunga darimu itu…. seperti pengingat kalau Konoha adalah rumahku." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat tasnya yang sudah siap. Kemudian dia berdiri di hadapan Hinata, "Terima kasih banyak, ya. Kau begitu memperhatikan aku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menuliskan namamu? Kau buat aku sangat penasaran."

Hinata memainkan jemarinya, "Itu—Karena kupikir…. Naruto tidak akan menyimpannya. Jadi… aku…."

Naruto memanggul tasnya, "Lalu…. Apa setelah ini aku akan terus menerimanya?"

"EH!! Na—Naruto mau?"

"Tentu saja. Akan aku pamerkan ke Iruka-Sensei." Naruto akhirnya tersenyum, "Ku harap kau tidak keberatan."

"Tidak—Tentu saja tidak." Hinata berdiri, "Aku akan terus buatkan untuk Naruto sampai Naruto bosan"

Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata, "Aku tidak akan bosan." Lalu Naruto menyerahkan kunci rumahnya pada Hinata, "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menempelkannya dimana pun kau suka."

"Su--- Sungguh?" Hinata menerima kunci itu dengan gugup.

"Iya. Kalau Hinata, aku percaya." Naruto membetulkan posisi tasnya, "Aku berangkat dulu, ya." Dan dia pun melesat dari kamar itu tanpa menyadari tubuh Hinata yang merosot lemas saking bahagianya.

Naruto mampir sejenak ke kantor Chuunin untuk berpamitan pada Iruka. Dan Iruka mengantarkannya hingga ke gerbang desa….



Di lain tempat, yaitu sebuah desa ninja lainnya yang merupakan _kerabat_ terdekat Konoha. Tak lain adalah Suna Gakure. Sebuah desa tersembunyi di tengah padang pasir yang panas. Kegiatan serupa dengan Konoha tampak tengah berlangsung di tengah panasnya udara walau hari sudah menjelang malam.

Di gedung akademi ninja desa itu, tampaklah seorang Kunoichi yang berstatus sebagai Jonin, tengah berjalan diantara kegiatan desa itu. Kunoichi muda itu membawa sebuah wadah kayu penuh berisi air. Dia menuju ke area yang agak jauh dari pusat kegiatan desa itu. Yang dia tuju adalah sebuah dataran tinggi yang terletak di gunung batu. Begitu dia sampai, dia terkejut saat melihat siluet sesosok orang di depan sebuah satu-satunya makam yang ada di sana.

"—Naruto." Panggilnya pada sosok yang tenyata memang adalah Naruto.

"…. Temari Nee-San…." Kata Naruto begitu mengenali kakak kandung Gaara itu.

Temari menghampiri Naruto, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanyanya.

Naruto memandang makam yang ada di hadapannya, "Aku…. Ingin bertemu dia sekali lagi."

Temari meletakkan wadah berisi air di dekat makam itu, "Dia pasti senang kau datang. Tapi kenapa kau sendirian? Apa Hokage mengizinkanmu?"

"—Dengan bantuan yang lain, aku bisa pergi." Kata Naruto.

Temari mengambil air di wadah itu dengan gayung yang juga terbuat dari kayu dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto, "…. Siramkan untuknya."

"…. Aku? Tapi—"

"Tidak apa. Baginya, kau juga adalah keluarganya." Temari memaksa Naruto untuk menerima gayung itu.

Naruto pun menyiramkan air itu dari atas hingga membasahi nisan batu itu dan dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya sembari berdoa sejenak... "Dimana Kankurou-San?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyerahkan gayung itu pada Temari.

"…. Dia menyusul. Kau tahu sendiri sekarang dialah Kage-nya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang." Temari kembali menyiram nisan itu dengan air.

Sesaat mereka saling terdiam. Tidak menemukan topik untuk dibicarakan. Walau Temari punya banyak pertanyaan untuk Naruto, dia takut untuk mengutarakannya. Angin berhembus membawa udara panas dan menerbangkan pasir di daerah itu.

"Umm—Kau menginap?" Akhirnya Temari mulai bicara, pengap pada kesunyian diantara mereka.

"…. Ya. Kalau tidak merepotkan, aku akan menginap 2-3 hari disini."

"Tidak merepotkan kok. Aku senang kau menginap. Kau tahu—rumah itu terlalu besar untuk kami berdua. Rasanya sepi sekali…."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu."

"—Kau kelihatan tidak begitu bersemangat. Apa kau masih belum bisa menerima kepergiannya?"

Naruto menunduk, "—Mungkin." Dia menyentuh nisan batu itu, "Mungkin aku memang melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Padahal aku tahu kebenarannya dengan sangat nyata…. Aku masih bisa mengingat dinginnya tubuh Gaara saat itu. Aku masih ingat wajahnya…. Aku selalu menganggapnya seperti mimpi buruk…. Mimpi yang tidak pernah terjadi…. Kerena itulah kenapa aku datang kemari…. Agar kelemahan hatiku ini bisa hilang."

"…. Naruto."

"Dia—adalah satu-satunya Jinchuuriki yang aku kenal. Aku masih ingin tahu banyak tentangnya—segalanya…. Tapi…. Sekarang itu tidak mungkin lagi."

"Kau…. Bisa menanyakannya pada kami." Kata Temari lirih, "Kami memang bukan yang paling mengerti tentangnya. Tapi setidaknya beberapa tahun terakhir, kami bisa hidup seperti layaknya sebuah keluarga. Kau bisa tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tahu tentang dia."

Naruto memandang Temari dalam diam, dan dia hanya mengangguk. Tak lama dari kejauhan tampaklah Kankurou datang bersama beberapa shinobi Suna. Sama seperti Temari, dia terkejut atas kehadiran Naruto. Tapi kelihatannya dia sudah mengira bahwa Naruto akan datang….

"Ku kira kau akan datang besok atau lusa." Kata Kankurou, "Tapi kurasa kau memang orang yang seperti itu." Kankurou mengambil segayung air dan sama seperti 2 orang sebelumnya, dia menyiramkan air itu ke nisan yang berukirkan nama 'Gaara'. Setelah dia, 4 orang yang bersamanya juga melakukan hal yang serupa. "Apa kau akan tinggal?"

"Ya. 2-3 hari. Hanya itu waktu yang ku dapat."

"Kau ini—bisa-bisanya Hokage mengizinkanmu keluar sendirian. Dia benar-benar memanjakanmu."

Naruto tertawa hambar, "Bukan begitu juga." Naruto kemudian melihat ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam dan membuat pasir di kejauhan tampak seperti butiran emas yang berkilauan, "…. Indahnya…."

Kankurou dan semua yang ada di sana ikut memandang pedar warna oranye itu, "Gaara sangat menyukai tempat ini, kalau sedang senggang, dia biasa ke sini." Kata Kankurou, "…. Ini juga tempat, dimana dia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Kazekage. Karena itulah—kami memakamkannya disini. Walau sebenarnya tubuh seorang ninja yang telah tewas harus segera dimusnahkan…. Tapi kami tidak sanggup melakukan hal itu padanya…."

"…. Dia—pasti akan merasa senang sekali." Kata Naruto seraya mengembalikan pandangannya pada makam itu.

"Ku rasa hal kecil seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya senang." Kata Kankurou.

"Hal kecil? Baginya—apa yang kalian lakukan adalah hal yang luar biasa." Naruto memandang Temari dan Kankurou, "Kalian semua…. Kalian sudah memberinya sebuah tempat untuk pulang, sebuah tempat yang bisa dia sebut sebagai _rumah_. Kalian telah memberinya apa yang selama ini kami, para Jinchuuriki, inginkan. Itu bukan hal yang kecil bagi kami—Bahkan sekarang…. Kalian memberinya sebuah tanda yang menunjukkan eksistensinya sebagai seorang shinobi dari Suna, sebagai seorang Kazekage…. Itu adalah penghargaan terbesar baginya."

"Bukan kami yang memberikan penghargaan untuknya, tapi kamilah yang mendapatkan penghargaan darinya." Kata salah seorang Jonin yang ikut dengan Kankurou, "Kami—selama ini hanya menganggapnya sebagai sebuah senjata hidup. Sama sekali kami tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai manusia. Namun,…. Sejak dia kembali dari Konoha—kami tahu dia telah berubah banyak. Bahkan—ia rela untuk mengorbankan dirinya demi orang-orang yang dulu pernah membencinya. Penghargaan itulah yang kami dapat darinya. Sungguh—sebuah penghargaan yang luar biasa."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu, "…. Kalau dia ada disini, bisa menangis bahagia dia mendengar hal ini." Katanya, "Aku serius." Tambahnya setelah melihat wajah-wajah dihadapannya yang melongo. Lalu dia menghela nafas. "Hhh—sudah ku duga."

"Apanya?" Tanya Kankurou heran.

"Sudah ku duga aku akan mendapatkan _sesuatu_ kalau aku datang ke Suna ini. Ternyata memang benar." Wajah Naruto yang selama ini terlihat murung, tampak agak sedikit bersemangat.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Tapi syukurlah." Kata Temari, "Hari sudah mulai gelap, sebaiknya kita pulang." Ujar Temari. Setelah itu mereka pun kembali ke desa yang mulai tampak mengurangi aktifitasnya.



"Sungguh aku boleh menggunakan kamar ini?" Naruto takjub begitu dia diizinkan untuk menggunakan kamar milik Gaara.

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau memakainya. Dia juga pasti tidak keberatan." Temari membuka jendela kamar itu, "Cuaca sedang cerah, kau akan bisa melihat bulan dengan jelas dari sini." Lalu Temari mengeluarkan sebuah pakaian dari dalam lemari, "Pakailah baju ini."

"Aku bawa baju ganti kok."

"Tidak apa. Baju yang kau bawa pasti tidak cocok dengan udara panas disini."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dengan heran, "—Kok…. Mikirnya gitu?"

"Ya…. kau 'kan memang orang yang seperti itu. Selalu saja membawa sesuatu yang tidak tepat dalam situasi apapun." Temari menyerahkan baju itu pada Naruto, "Kau sudah makan belum?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Setelah kau ganti, turunlah! Aku akan memasak untukmu." Temari pun keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintu.

"…." Naruto segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang diberikan Temari padanya. Lalu dia menjatuhkan diri di kasur, "Hiyaa—aku ada di kamarmu sekarang. Memakai pakaianmu…. Senangnya…." Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dia membayangkan apa yang mungkin Gaara lakukan dalam kamar ini. "Kalau melihat sifatmu…. Mungkin kau hanya duduk di dekat jendela—melamun ga' jelas…." Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Lalu dia membuka matanya, saat itu dia melihat deretan foto di meja. Dia bangkit dan menuju meja itu. Dia mengambil sebuah foto, "Hee—ini ibumu, ya. Kenapa kau tidak mirip dengannya, ya?" Lalu dia mengambil foto yang lain, "Ada dua?" Naruto melihat dengan teliti foto itu dan menemukan perbedaannya, "Bukan—Yang ini laki-laki…. AH—Pasti ini pamanmu 'kan? Aku lupa kalau dia saudara kembar ibumu." Naruto meletakkan dua foto itu. Lalu dia memandang 2 foto yang lain. Foto Kankurou dan Temari, juga foto yang kelihatan paling baru, foto Gaara dengan kedua kakaknya, "…. Mana foto ayahmu? Kau pilih kasih." Naruto menata kembali foto-foto itu, lalu dia menghenyakkan diri sekali lagi di tempat tidur.

Belum lama dia berbaring, perutnya mulai terasa lapar. Dia pun keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju ke ruang makan. Di sana ada Temari yang sedang menyajikan makanan.

"Oh—Kau rupanya. Aku kira Kankurou." Ujar Temari, "Kau mau makan sekarang?"

"—Kankurou-San mana?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk di salah satu kursi, dekat dengan Temari.

"Belum kembali. Biasanya dia pulang larut." Temari mengambilkan semangkuk nasi untuk Naruto, "Dulu saja dia selalu bilang kalau Gaara terlalu serius menjadi Kage sampai selalu pulang malam. Sekarang, dia sendiri jarang ada di rumah."

"…. Memang Gaara selalu pulang larut?" Naruto menerima mangkuk nasi itu.

"Begitulah. Asal kau tahu saja, bahkan di gedung akademi aku sendiri jarang melihatnya selain waktu pembagian misi pada tim."

Naruto tertawa cekikikan mendengar hal itu, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia duduk di kursi Kage dan memberikan tugas. Anak yang jarang bicara seperti dia itu…."

"Jangan begitu. Gaara sudah berusaha keras untuk itu." Temari memukul kepala Naruto dengan sendok nasi. "Sudah—Cepat makan sana."

"Temari Nee-San tidak makan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan menunggu Kankurou."

Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "Selamat makan." Dan dia pun mulai mencicipi masakan Temari, "…. Enak." Komentarnya.

"Sungguh? Ku pikir kau tidak suka makanan ini." Kata Temari.

"Ya—makanan kesukaanku memang ramen, sih. Tapi ini tidak buruk kok." Naruto mulai makan dengan lahap. Sesuatu yang lama tidak dia lakukan.

"Kau pasti kaget kalau ini adalah makanan kesukaannya. Yah—walaupun dia jarang berkomentar enak atau tidak, dari wajahnya aku tahu dia senang kalau aku memasak ini." Temari duduk di sisi meja yang lain berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Hee—Dia juga punya makanan favorit, ya? Aku kira dia tipe yang menerima apapun yang ada."

"Aku pikir juga begitu."

Malam itu, Naruto mendapatkan jawaban dari beberapa pertanyaan yang dia simpan selama ini. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Naruto merasa sangat lega….

Selama tiga hari dua malam dia berada di Suna, Naruto memperoleh banyak sekali fakta tentang Gaara yang belum dia ketahui. Dia juga sangat senang mengetahui kalau Gaara kini telah menjadi orang yang dikenang dalam konotasi positif di Suna. Disela kesadaran bahwa Gaara telah tiada, Naruto meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa Gaara akan senantiasa melihat dan menjaga desa ini dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Selama jangka waktu itu pula, Naruto selalu mengunjungi makam Gaara sekedar untuk berbicara pada sahabatnya itu. Sedikit kenangan yang mereka lewatkan bersama—tapi Naruto telah mendapat banyak kenangan tentang Gaara disini….

Matahari Suna saat itu bersinar dengan terik walau waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. "Sayang kau sudah harus pulang," Ujar Temari saat dia dan Naruto mengunjungi makam Gaara sebelum Naruto kembali ke Konoha.

"Aku hanya punya waktu singkat." Naruto berlutut di depan makam itu. Di sentuhnya nisan batu itu, "Aku pulang ke Konoha dulu. Kalau ada waktu, aku akan mampir kesini. Aku janji."

Temari memandang pemuda di hadapannya, seorang pemuda yang telah merubah jalan hidup seluruh penduduk Suna, "Kau boleh datang kapanpun kau mau, kami—Suna ini akan menyambutmu dengan senang hati."

Naruto berdiri, "Terima kasih. Aku akan sangat menghargainya." Dia tersenyum…. Dengan senyumnya yang dulu, "Baiklah—Aku pulang. Sampaikan salamku pada Kankurou-San, ya!!"

Temari mengangguk dan dia melambaikan tangannya pada sosok Naruto yang telah melintas padang pasir nan luas itu. "Kau lihat?—Temanmu yang satu itu memang anak yang ajaib. Waktu dia datang, wajahnya seakan siap pergi menemuimu. Tapi sekarang, keceriaan telah kembali padanya. Kau pasti senang melihatnya sudah pulih, iya 'kan?" Temari terus mengikuti sosok Naruto yang semakin lama semakin kecil. Dalam benaknya, dia bisa membayangkan Gaara yang berdiri seraya memandang kepergian temannya itu dengan tersenyum….



Tiga bulan telah berlalu saat ini, Naruto telah kembali seperti Naruto yang dulu. Namun kali ini dia sudah matang sebagai seorang pemuda, juga sebagai salah satu ninja kebanggaan Konoha. Selain itu, sejak dia menemukan rumahnya menjadi rapi dan beberapa rangkaian baru bunga kering tertata rapi di temboknya, dia menyadari akan perasaan khusus Hinata padanya, dan hubungan mereka kini menjadi jauh lebih akrab dari sebelumnya.

Perkembangan selama tiga bulan ini cukup membuat Naruto menjadi bersemangat, karena dia telah berhasil mengetahui jejak keberadaan Sasuke yang telah menghilang bersama dengan Orochimaru 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat ini dia tengah bersiap untuk menyeret Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, dia bertekad tidak akan gagal dua kali. Selain itu dia juga menerima kabar bahwa Akatsuki dan Oto Gakure sedang bentrok. Sekali lempar, dua burung terkena; pikir Naruto. Jika memungkinkan, Naruto juga telah bersumpah akan menghancurkan Akatsuki yang telah merenggut Shukaku dari Gaara. Kobar api mulai menguasai seluruh tubuhnya….

"Apa kalian sudah dapat informasi lain?" Tanya Hinata dalam sebuah kesempatan dimana dia makan ramen bersama dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Begitulah—rencananya dalam dua hari kami akan segera berangkat ke Oto Gakure." Kata Sakura, "Sebetulnya dia sudah memaksa ingin pergi sekarang juga. Kami sampai kerepotan menahannya." Lanjutnya sambil melirik Naruto.

"Habisnya—Aku benar-benar ingin segera menghajar si bodoh itu." Naruto mengelap kalu ramen yang menempel di mulutnya dengan lengan jaketnya, "menjadi Naruto yang dia kenal dulu.

"Ga' akan!! Kali ini aku pasti menang telak darinya."

"Umurmu pendek kalau kau terlalu optimis seperti itu." Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Kakashi Sensei—mengagetkan saja." Sakura tak sengaja membuat sumpitnya patah.

"Maaf maaf, aku melihat kalian bersemangat sekali." Katanya sambil-kelihatannya- tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa benar Sensei akan kembali menjadi Jonin pembimbing kami?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Ya—kira-kira begitu. Tapi dari pada menjadi Jonin pembimbing, aku lebih cocok disebut _rekan_ Jonin tim 7. kemampuan kalian itu sudah diatas rata-rata." Kakashi menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto yang sedang memakan isi mangkuknya yang ke-3. "Kalau ada ujian Chuunin lagi, kau pasti lulus dengan mudah."

"—Aku ga' mau jadi Chuunin sebelum apa yang aku impikan tercapai." Kata Naruto.

Sakura, Hinata dan Kakashi bengong mendengar itu karena mereka tahu kalau Naruto sejak dulu selalu mengatakan kalau dia ingin menjadi seorang Hokage. "Lalu apa impianmu sekarang?" Tanya mereka serempak.

Naruto memandang 3 wajah itu, lalu dia nyengir, "Ra-ha-si-a." Dan tanpa memperdulikan wajah ketiga orang itu, dia kembali melahap sisa ramennya….

Usai makan, Naruto berpisah dengan Sakura dan Kakashi karena hendak mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Seandainya ada yang bisa kami bantu, katakan saja. Aku, Kiba dan Shino pasti akan memberi apa yang kami bisa." Kata Hinata yang mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto di sisinya.

"Umm—Thanks, kau baik sekali. Kami pasti akan sangat membutuhkan kemampuan kalian."

"Naruto terlalu berlebih. Kami sudah pasti jauh dari kemampuan yang dimiliki Naruto." Kata Hinata.

"Kata siapa? Kalian hebat, Kiba, Shino—juga Hinata." Naruto tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Aku masih terbayang Jutsu original milikmu yang kau perlihatkan sewaktu kau melawan Kamizuru…. Apa nama Jutsunya?—Shu…. Shugo…."

"**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō." **Sambung Hinata dengan pipi merona.

"Iya itu. Maaf aku tidak hafal, namanya panjang sekali. Tapi apapun itu, aku tahu kemampuanmu jauh lebih hebat dari kau yang dulu."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan memaksa Naruto untuk berhenti juga, "Aku—aku bisa jadi seperti ini semua karena Naruto. Melihat semangat dan kekuatan dalam diri Naruto membuatku merasa malu pada diriku yang lemah, cengeng dan penakut. Aku bertekad ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Lebih kuat lagi agar aku tidak malu jika dilihat oleh Naruto."

"Kau memang gadis yang baik. Coba Sakura punya sedikit sifat sepertimu. Dia itu galak sekali, sama persis dengan Tsunade-Dono."

Hinata tertawa, "Kalau Sakura mendengar hal ini, dia bisa marah."

Naruto ikut tertawa, "Kau benar. Aku tidak mau merasakan pukulannya lagi. Sekarang, ayo jalan lagi, kalau kau pulang terlalu larut—apalagi bersamaku—Neji bisa memarahiku." Ajaknya.

"Kak Neji tidak akan marah. Lagipula aku sudah dewasa." Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Hmm—Hubunganmu dengan Neji sudah akrab, ya? Aku senang sekali melihatnya."

"Iya—Sekarang Souke dan Bunke tidak ada lagi. Kami sudah menjadi satu sekarang."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Hinata, "Ternyata Hinata tetaplah Hinata yang baik hati." Dia tersenyum lebar dan membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah, "Nah—Ayo pulang." Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mengantarkan gadis itu hingga ke depan gerbang keluarga Hyuuga, "Ok. Aku pulang dulu, ya?! Sampai besok."

"Sampai besok."

Naruto pun meninggalkan rumah itu dan pulang, sesampainya di rumah, dia menyalakan lampu dan melepas jaketnya lalu berbaring di kasur, "Hhh—dua hari lagi…. Awas saja si Sasuke itu. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan menghajarnya sampai puas. Berani benar dia membuat Sakura menangis terus setiap hari." Naruto berguling hingga tubuhnya menempel ke dinding yang dingin, "…. Dia sehat tidak, ya--?" Sambil memikirkan temannya itu, Naruto pun tertidur.



"Senjata lengkap, gulungan Genjutsu dan Ninjutsu ada, persediaan obat juga ada, semuanya sudah lengkap." Naruto memeriksa segala perlengkapannya. "Ada yang ketinggalan." Naruto mengambil pelindung kepala milik Gaara dari atas lemarinya, "Hampir saja. Kau juga punya urusan dengannya 'kan, biar aku yang mewakilimu untuk melawannya." Naruto mengikat kencang tanda ninja Suna itu di lengan kanannya. "Aku sudah siap sekarang." Dan dengan penuh energi, dia melesat keluar dari rumahnya menuju ke gedung akademi.

Disana, suasana terasa menekan. Seakan awan hitam menggelayut diatas Konoha walau hari sangat cerah sebetulnya. Naruto menemukan timnya di dekat ayunan dan dia menghampirinya.

"Selamat Pagiii…."

"Kau datang juga. Aku kira kau kesiangan lagi." Ujar Sakura, "Lalu—apa-apaan tanda ninjamu itu, statusmu meragukan." Sakura memandang Naruto dengan heran.

"Biar saja, Gaara juga punya urusan. Kalau aku meninggalkannya, dia bisa marah padaku."

"Untuk apa kau takut pada orang yang sudah mati." Ujar Sai yang asik mencoret-coret media Ninjutsunya, yaitu kertas.

Naruto menoleh dengan marah padanya, "Heh—Tidak ada hak padamu untuk bicara denganku. Ingat itu."

Sai hanya bersiul pelan tanpa menanggapi amarah Naruto. Kakashi sendiri juga menyibukkan diri membaca 'Icha Icha Paradise' dan menulikan telinganya.

"Cih—Menyebalkan menyebalkan----" Gerutunya. Namun kejengkelannya sirna saat dia melihat Hinata diantara kerumunan orang-orang, "Hinata-Chan!!" Dengan suka cita dia menghampiri Hinata, "Pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Naruto. Semangat sekali."

"Tentu saja. Aku benar-benar sangat sangat sangat bersemangat."

Hinata tersenyum. Kemudian dia melihat tanda ninja di lengan Naruto, "Kau juga mengajaknya, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat, "Iya. Tentu saja. Dia juga ada urusan dengan Orochimaru dan Akatsuki, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya."

Hinata menyentuh lambang Suna itu, "…. Jaga Naruto ya…. Gaara."

Tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Naruto memeluk Hinata dan sejenak membuat gadis itu jadi membeku, "…. Aku pasti akan pulang. Aku janji aku akan pulang. Hinata harus menungguku…. Hinata harus jadi orang pertama yang aku temui waktu aku pulang nanti."

Setelah mengatasi degup jantungnya yang seakan bisa meledak kapanpun, Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, "Iya—Aku janji akan menunggu Naruto pulang. Aku janji." Sepasang remaja itu seakan tidak peduli atau lebih tepatnya tidak sadar bahwa mereka ada di tengah puluhan shinobi Konoha.

"Ahem—" Suara berdehem itu membuat mereka melepaskan diri dan mendapati asal suara itu dari Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata, "Bagus. Teruskan!! Anggap saja kami ini tidak ada."

"Neji. Berdehem begitu tidak sopan, tahu?" Kata Naruto tanpa malu sedikitpun. Beda dengan Hinata yang langsung diam tersipu.

"Kalian berdua ini, dalam keadaan genting begini masih tetap mesra. Apa tidak ada waktu dan tempat yang lain?" Tanya mantan rekan satu tim Neji, yaitu Rock Lee yang dandanannya tetap tidak berubah walau sudah 3 tahun.

"Sesuka kami."

"Jangan terlalu memaksa Hinata, Naruto." Kata Kunoichi yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi tunangan Neji, Ten Ten, sambil menyentuh kedua pundak Hinata, "Kau ini anaknya 'kan tidak bisa diam. Kalau dia berbuat macam-macam, hajar saja dia dengan **Hakkeshou**-mu!"

"Tidak." Naruto melepaskan Hinata dari Ten Ten, "Hinata tidak akan setega itu padaku." Naruto melingkarkan tanggannya di leher Hinata.

"Kalaupun bukan dia, aku yang akan melakukannya. Ayah sudah memintaku untuk menjaganya baik-baik." Ujar Neji.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Kau ini—lama kelamaan jadi terkena Siscom, ya?"

Neji tidak menanggapi celoteh Naruto. Dan seperti orang-orang lainnya, dia merasa heran pada shinobi yang memiliki 2 identitas itu, "Kau ini—sebenarnya apa tujuanmu memakai pelindung Suna? Kalau mereka tahu kau bisa dihukum." Katanya.

"Tidak akan. Kankurou-San bilang aku boleh memakainya. Bahkan aku punya akses bebas untuk masuk ke Suna." Kata Naruto sambil melepaskan Hinata, "Lagipula, ini juga untuk menghormati permintaan Nee-San yang menyuruhku memakai lambang Suna ini jika aku pergi ke sana." Kata Naruto.

"Nee-San? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Lee.

"Tentu saja Temari Nee-San. Kakak Gaara. Siapa lagi. Aku disuruh memanggilnya begitu, ya aku turuti saja. Kalian percaya atau tidak, namaku ada dalam daftar keluarga mereka, walau sebagai keluarga angkat…. Tapi aku senang sekali." Naruto tersenyum.

3 seniornya saling melempar pandang dan akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Dalam hati mereka berfikir, betapa hebat keluguan dan kenaifan hati Naruto hingga membuatnya dapat di terima dengan cepat oleh penduduk Suna….

"Hokage-Sama sudah datang." Kata Hinata sambil memandang ke arah pintu utama gedung akademi di mana Tsunade berada bersama para penasehat Konoha.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku kembali ke kelompokku dulu, ya?!" Sampai jumpa." Naruto meninggalkan 4 orang tadi dan kembali pada tim 7.

Hokage memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang garis besar misi untuk seluruh shinobi Konoha ini. Setelah memperoleh gulungan tentang rincian rencana, seluruh shinobi yang tadinya berkumpul di gedung itu dalam sekejab sudah menghilang….

Singkat kata singkat cerita, tim 7 asuhan Kakashi akhirnya berhasil bertemu kembali dengan mantan anggotanya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa dengan kekuatan berlipat. Namun kehebatan itu dia bayar dengan membekukan hatinya sehingga tidak lagi mengakui tim 7 itu sebagai temannya.

Kakashi dan Sai berpisah dengan Sakura dan Naruto untuk mengejar tim yang ada di depan mereka menuju ke markas Orochimaru. Sakura dan Naruto berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke yang kini memakai lambang Konoha yang telah ia goreskan garis melintang di tengahnya, dia telah benar-benar memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Missing Nin. Naruto dan Sakura tahu…. Hukuman untuk sorang Missing Nin adalah mati. Tidak ada tawaran lagi. Walau nurani mereka berontak, misi adalah misi. Itulah jalan utama seorang ninja.

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca melihat sosok orang yang selalu dia kagumi, dia sayangi dan dia cintai, ada di hadapannya. Tapi menyadari kalau Sasuke bukanlah dia yang dulu, airmata siap mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura. Airmatamu itu terlalu berharga untuk orang macam dia." Kata Naruto.

"…." Sakura mengangguk. Lalu dia menghapus genangan di matanya, "…. Aku tidak akan menangis…. Aku juga—tidak akan mengganggumu." Sakura menarik nafas dalam, "Pergilah Naruto—Kalahkan dia!" Sakura melesat mundur dan mengawasi kedua orang yang dulu merupakan sahabat terdekatnya, kini harus saling bunuh demi jalan hidup pilihan mereka.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sudah terbakar amarah mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia mengeluarkan kunainya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau—Akan aku kalahkan, Sasuke. Disini…. Saat ini. Bersiaplah."

"Kau tetap saja bermulut besar. Akan aku buat kau berlutut di hadapanku.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum bisa menyeretmu pulang."

"Pulang katamu? Menggelikan—aku adalah Missing Nin. Aku tidak butuh berada di tempat sempit dan lemah seperti itu."

Tangan Naruto bergetar marah dan sekuat tenaga dia melempar kunai itu hingga menggores pipi Sasuke. "KAU MEMALUKAN, SASUKE!! SANGAT MEMALUKAN. KAU MENYERAH PADA KEBENCIANMU DAN MEMBUANG APA YANG BERHARGA BAGIMU."

"Yang berharga bagiku hanyalah kekuatan. Hanya itu."

"Kalau itu yang kau mau…. Bersiaplah…. SASUKEEEE!!!!!"



Tubuh Sakura gemetaran seakan dia kehilangan kemampuan untuk berdiri begitu dia melihat mereka yang bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa akhirnya roboh bersamaan. Hutan yang menjadi ajang pertarungan itu telah hancur oleh **Rasengan** dan **Mangekyou** **Sharingan**. Untuk beberapa detik mereka tidak bergeming, namun satu per satu dari mereka perlahan bangkit. Dan meskipun tubuh mereka sudah terluka parah, dan mereka sudah mencapai batas Chakra dan stamina, Naruto dan Sasuke masih memegang senjata mereka.

Sakura sudah tidak mampu untuk menahan tangisnya, dia pun melesat dan berdiri di antara 2 orang itu, "Sudah—sudah…. Cukup. Hentikan semua ini…. Jangan bertarung lagi…. Jangan membenci lagi. Aku tidak suka…. Aku tidak mau kalian berdua jadi begini. Aku sayang kalian dan aku tidak mau kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayangi…." Airmata mengalir deras dari pipi Sakura.

Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu, Naruto akhirnya menjatuhkan senjatanya, "…. Kau lihat?... Betapa pun kau menyakitinya…. Sakura…. Dia tetap percaya padamu. Sama sekali tidak pernah melupakanmu…. Kau punya orang yang begitu mencintaimu, dan kau melepaskannya hanya karena kebencian bodohmu itu. Bagiku—Kau adalah seorang pecundang yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk memandang Sakura lagi." Naruto memandang lurus pada bola mata Sasuke, "…. Apa memang benar—Kau membuang kami…. Apa memang Sasuke di hadapanku ini bukan lagi Sasuke kami yang dulu?" Setitik demi setitik, air mata pun menetes di pipinya. Dan walau nyaris tidak terlihat, Sasuke terkejut akan hal itu, "…. Setiap hari…. Setiap waktu aku berlatih keras. Agar aku bisa—setidaknya sedikit menjadi orang yang berguna untuk mereka yang ku sayangi. Aku menjadi kuat—aku tahu itu…. tapi aku telah gagal sekali untuk menyelamatkah nyawa sahabatku…." Naruto menyentuh lengan kanan dimana pelindung kepala milik Gaara masih terikat kencang disana.

"…. Suna…." Gumam Sasuke lirih.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Kau ingat rupanya. Ya…. aku telah gagal…. Untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Gaara."

"Sahabat katamu…. Dia itu…."

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANGNYA!! JANGAN MENGATAKAN APAPUN TENTANGNYA!!!!!" Teriak Naruto berang.

"Naruto!! Jangan!!!" Sakura menahan Naruto yang hendak maju dan menghajar Sasuke. Tangisnya semakin menjadi.

Naruto melepaskan kepalan tangannya, "…. Tangan ini…. Tangan ini saat itu hanya mampu meraih tubuhnya yang sudah dingin. Hanya bisa membawa pulang dirinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa kembali pada keluarganya…. Kau pikir…. KAU PIKIR AKU MAMPU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SAMA DENGANMU!! KAU PIKIR AKU MAMPU??!!!!"

Kunai di tangan Sasuke pun meluncur jatuh dan menancap di tanah. Kemudian dia jatuh terduduk.

"…." Sakura melepaskan Naruto dan membiarkannya menghampiri Sasuke.

Naruto berlutut di depan Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Pulanglah Sasuke…. Bersama kami…. Kau masih punya kami…. Kau masih punya Konoha…. Ayo—Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk berkelahi lagi. Kapanpun kau mau, aku akan turuti."

"Sasuke…. Ayo kita pulang," Kata Sakura akhirnya, "Aku yakin Konoha masih menerimamu. Kami semua tidak pernah benar-benar bisa membencimu. Lupakan kau adalah Missing Nin, lupakan kau pernah membuang kami…." Sakura berlutut di sebelah Naruto.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Kebekuan dalam hatinya mulai mencair menerima ketulusan dari orang-orang yang dulu pernah menjadi kisah dalam hidupnya. Dan akhirnya, dia pun menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan Sakura….



Sore yang begitu cerah di Konoha. Telah lewat 2 bulan sejak misi besar-besaran itu. Walau belum selesai sepenuhnya, Konoha—dengan bantuan dari Suna—mampu mengurangi kekuatan Oto Gakure hingga 45. Itu berarti lawan yang _mungkin_ akan menyerang adalah pihak Akatsuki. Tapi sejauh ini keadaan masih adem ayem saja.

Masalah internal yang melibatkan status Sasuke pun bisa dikendalikan dan setelah melewati masa interograsi dan segala macam jenis proses, akhirnya dia kembali diresmikan sebagai Genin Konoha. Selain itu, Naruto memperoleh promosi untuk menerima jabatan sebagai seorang Jonin khusus yang berada di bawah Sennin. Sedangkan Sakura, walau mendapat promosi yang sama, dia menolak. Alasannya—

"Aku akan menemani Sasuke sampai kami lulus."

Begitulah. Tim 7 yang sekarang beranggotakan Sakura, Sasuke, Sai dan Jonin mereka Kakashi.

Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata sendiri berjalan lancar saja tanpa hambatan berarti. Hari ini pun mereka terlihat berduaan di sebuah taman.

"Aku buatkan lagi untukmu," Hinata menyerahkan hasil karyanya pada Naruto, "Sebagai ucapan selamat karena Naruto sudah menjadi Jonin sekarang."

"Wa—h, Ma kasih banget, yang ini lain." Naruto menerima itu dengan senang.

"Itu istimewa, untuk kenangan yang istimewa juga." Kata Hinata. "Suka?"

"Banget. Buatan Hinata memang bagus."

Hinata tersenyum puas, "O iya, aku dengar minggu depan kau akan ke Suna? Apa itu benar?"

"Yup—Aku baru saja akan memberitahumu, tapi kau sudah tahu duluan. Aku memang ada rencana kesana, bukan kunjungan pribadi sih. Tsunade-Dono memintaku mengantarkan dokumen rahasia ke sana." Naruto menyimpan rangkaian bunga kering itu di sakunya, "—Seandainya aku mengajakmu…. Kau mau tidak?"

"Aku?"

"Iya… aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Gaara, juga pada Nee-San dan Nii-San. Aku juga ingin mengajak Sakura dan Sasuke, tapi entah mereka bisa atau tidak. Tapi—kau bisa 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan segera, "Iya—Tentu saja aku bisa."

"Baguslah. Aku berencana berangkat 4-5 hari lagi. Nanti aku kasih tahu."

"Baiklah."

"Aku lapar nih. Kita makan yuk." Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu. Kemudian mereka berdua menuju ke kedai Ichiraku. Kedai ramen itu tampak masih sepi. Hanya 2 orang yang ada di sana. Mereka adalah Sakura dan Sasuke, "Hai—kalian ada di sini rupanya." Kata Naruto sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Oh—kau Naruto." Kata Sakura.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa kau sepertinya tidak senang aku ada di sini?" Naruto memesan 2 porsi ramen, "Kami mengganggu, ya?"

"—Sebenarnya iya, tapi sudahlah." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Hinata hari ini kelihatan senang sekali. Ada apa?"

"Eh- tidak…. Biasa saja." Kata Hinata tersipu.

"Bohong ah. Aku tidak pernah lihat Hinata seceria hari ini. Kau apakan dia, Naruto?"

Naruto mendengus, "Kalaupun ada, tidak akan aku beritahu." Dia pun memisahkan sumpitnya begitu pesanannya datang, "O iya, mumpung ketemu, aku mau ngajak kalian ke Suna. Aku akan berangkat beberapa hari lagi. Kira-kira bisa tidak?"

"Ke Suna? Ingin sih—sudah lama tidak ke sana. Menurutmu bagaimana, Sasuke." Sakura akhirnya tidak tahan ingin mengajak Sasuke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"…. Apa mungkin bisa dapat izin?"

"Bisa. Kalau kalian mau aku bisa memintakan izin khusus untuk kalian. Hinata saja sudah setuju mau ikut."

"Kau ini—jangan menggunakan kekuasaanmu sebagai Jonin dengan seenaknya." Kata Sakura.

Naruto cemberut dan mulai memakan ramennya, "Kalau kalian ga mau, ya gpp."

"Naruto jangan begitu." Hinata menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Masih saja suka merajuk. Baiklah—baiklah. Aku akan ikut. Kalau kau, Sasuke? Ikut, ya!! 'Kan Suna sekarang adalah _keluarga_ kita juga."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan ajakan Sakura. Naruto pun kembali berseri-seri dan memakan ramennya hingga habis. Sudah begini—dia tidak sabar untuk pulang ke Suna… ya—pulang, ke rumah keduanya….



"Hai—aku datang lagi." Ujar Naruto begitu sekali lagi di berdiri di depan makam Gaara, "Maaf aku tidak sering kemari, kau tahu sendiri—seorang ninja itu sangat sibuk." Dia duduk bertumpu pada lututnya dan mengusap pasir yang ada di atas nisan itu, "Tapi sekarang aku tidak sendiri, aku bersama teman-temanku. Bahkan si bodoh Sasuke juga datang. Mereka akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

Naruto akhirnya duduk bersila diatas pasir itu, "Pemandangan senja di sini indah sekali. Pantas kata Nee-San kau suka berlama-lama ada di sini." Naruto memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk barat Suna.

"Naruto."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, dia menoleh dan melihat teman-temannya datang. Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee dan Shikamaru. Naruto lega karena Sai memilih tidak ikut. Naruto berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya, "Lama sekali." Katanya.

"Kau pikir mengurus izin tinggal itu gampang. Kau sih enak, tinggal datang saja sesukamu." Kata Sakura yang membawa air. "Ke sana dulu!!! Biar kami berziarah sebentar." Dia mendorong Naruto ke samping. Lalu dia menyiramkan air pada nisan itu dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "…. Maaf aku baru bisa datang kesini, aku kerepotan mengurusi temanmu yang satu ini," Kata Sakura, "Terima kasih, ya—kau sudah menjaganya. Dan kuharap, kau bisa berkumpul dengan keluargamu di _sana_." Sakura mengakhiri ziarahnya. Kemudian setelah itu, satu per satu mulai melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura tadi. Yang paling lama adalah Lee. Karena bagaimana pun dia merasa bahwa dia tidak bisa membayar hutang nyawanya pada Gaara. Setelah berziarah, mereka semua menjauh dari makam dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Pertempuran masih panjang…. Aku belum bisa menyusulmu—tapi tolong…. Lindungi aku, agar aku bisa balaskan dendammu pada Akatsuki. Untuk seterusnya aku bersumpah untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Agar aku tidak perlu kehilangan lagi…." Naruto menarik nafas panjang, "Gaara—suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi…." Naruto tersenyum memandang sisa sinar matahari dikejauhan. Seakan dia melihat sosok Gaara yang tersenyum padanya. Setelah itu dia pun meninggalkan daerah itu dan bergabung dengan teman-teman yang menunggunya.

19


End file.
